


Twelve Days of Lurlinemas

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Christmas, Gen, Humor, Parody, Song Parody, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wicked-style Christmas parody sung to the tune of "Twelve Days of Christmas". This is dedicated to anyone who needs a laugh - in other words, everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Lurlinemas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net around two years ago for Christmas, and can be found there under the same username.

On the first day of Lurlinemas Glinda gave to me

A pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the second day of Lurlinemas Elphie gave to me

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the third day of Lurlinemas Fiyero gave to me

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the fourth day of Lurlinemas Nessie gave to me

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the fifth day of Lurlinemas Boq gave to me

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the sixth day of Lurlinemas Avaric gave to me

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the seventh day of Lurlinemas Pfannee gave to me

Seven bags a-swinging

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the eighth day of Lurlinemas Shenshen gave to me

Eight girls a-giggling

Seven bags a-swinging

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the ninth day of Lurlinemas The Wizard gave to me

Nine monkeys a-flying

Eight girls a-giggling

Seven bags a-swinging

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the tenth day of Lurlinemas Morrible gave to me

Ten crazy wigs

Nine monkeys a-flying

Eight girls a-giggling

Seven bags a-swinging

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the eleventh day of Lurlinemas Dorothy gave to me

Eleven heels a-clicking

Ten crazy wigs

Nine monkeys a-flying

Eight girls a-giggling

Seven bags a-swinging

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!

 

On the twelfth day of Lurlinemas The Lion gave to me

Twelve loud a-roaring

Eleven heels a-clicking

Ten crazy wigs

Nine monkeys a-flying

Eight girls a-giggling

Seven bags a-swinging

Six flirty winks

Five big boxes of tin!

Four ruby slippers

Three Ozdust balls

Two pointed hats

And a pink and green bubble machine!


End file.
